Dear Blaine
by GleekyKlaine
Summary: Set in the ending of S4. Kurt and Blaine's Graduation is coming up, and all is well, until Blaine tells the Glee Club his plans for after Graduation, and it comes as a shock to everyone. Rated M for later Chapters. *NOTE: This is a re uploaded version of Dear Blaine. I know the start is shorter but this way I'll be able to update much more frequent. Enjoy :)


**Dear Blaine**

**DESCRIPTION**: Set in the ending of S4. Kurt and Blaine's Graduation is coming up, and all is well, until Blaine tells the Glee Club his plans for after Graduation, and it comes as a shock to everyone. Rated M for later Chapters.

**PLEASE NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO MAIN CHARACTER DEATHS**

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

It wasn't the easiest choice he had made, it wasn't something he had just suddenly chosen either. Blaine Anderson's graduation was coming soon and he knew that if he didn't decide now he would loose his was something Blaine had been thinking about for days, weeks, months. It played on his mind when Kurt and him applied for NYADA, it was something that made him even more nervous before his audition. Going to New York wasn't a bad thing for Blaine, it had been something he wanted just as much, which made this decision even harder for the boy.

Blaine's nerves have never been as bad as they are now. He shook his sweaty hands and rubbed then on his trousers, hoping, somehow, it could shake out all his nerves. This however this made Blaine more conscious of how much his hands were shaking. He sighed and glanced over at Kurt. The boy had noticed everything, he was looking down at Blaine's hands and then he looked up at the boy's eyes, a confused expression on his face, trying to silently ask Blaine what's wrong. Blaine quickly shot him. smile and went back to thinking about what he was about to reveal, feeling like there is a high possibility he could faint before he could tell everyone the big news.

He took a look around the choir room, nearly everyone seemed oblivious to how he was acting and they were chatting amongst themselves. Finn and Rachel are sitting at the front together, she was leant over and whispering in the taller boy's ear, no doubt it was about the letters for NYADA that her, Finn, Santana, Kurt and himself were expecting soon. Artie and Tina chatting about graduation as she held onto mike's hand. He glanced over at Brittany and Santana, both curled up with each other and ignoring whatever Mr Schue was saying. He gulped as he saw who was next, taking a deep breath as his eyes focused back on Kurt.

Blaine felt every breath he had in his body disappear when he saw the bright eyes still looking at him, and he quickly looked back down to his hands, knowing that he couldn't look at Kurt any longer, he was feeling guilty, like Kurt would be disappointed in him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through telling everyone if he kept looking at how worried his boyfriend looked. Mr Schue had called his name and his head snapped up, taking one last long, shaky breath before he made his way to the front of his friends.

* * *

_It was Wednesday evening, after glee club Kurt had stopped Blaine outside the choir room, he grinned shyly as he saw that his friends were long gone. Kurt wasn't the biggest fan of PDA, but he had to go the whole weekend and the beginning of the week not even being able to touch the other boy. He pressed a quick kiss on the smaller boy's lips and bit his own lip as he saw the surprise in Blaine's eyes as he tried to chase the other boy's lips. Kurt winked and held Blaine's hand, hoping that the football team didn't have practise tonight as he walked through the school corridor hand in hand with him._

_Kurt was sat cross legged on his bed opposite Blaine, magazine in his hand as he flicked he through it, glancing at the different pages.  
"So, when we get to New York we are sharing an apartment, right? It doesn't have to be anything too expensive." Kurt stopped to look up at the other boy "I mean, we won't have much funds and I'll try and get a job between class"_

_Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt spoke. He wanted to tell the boy, but as always, Blaine thought he could never find the right opportunity. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his fingers lacing with Kurt's spare hand that he was holding and he ran his thumb across he other boy's knuckles._

_"Kurt, I-" before Blaine could finish Kurt had spoke up again as he turned the page.  
"We could share with Rachel, or.." Kurt hummed for a moment, "Maybe not, I don't see myself sharing a bathroom with Finn for much longer" The boy rolled his eyes as Blaine had been too many times when Kurt would call him up, ranting about how 'Finn has left the bathroom a mess' or 'Finn used his facial cream'._

_Blaine opened his eyes to look up at the boy again.  
"Kurt, I really-" he was cut off again. "Because we both will get into New York Blaine. It's like.. Like a new beginning for us, for the rest of our lives." Blaine watched the emotions change in Kurt's face, how he smiled after he finished talking, as if he was imagining living with Blaine in NY. Blaine sighed, he really wanted to tell Kurt but the boy had been so excited for this trip, his eyes glowed whenever they spoke about NYADA or New York._

_This hadn't been Blaine's first attempt to tell Kurt. He had tried a lot of times. He sighed and rest his arms behind his head and nodded._

_"It's going to be great, Kurt"_

_Isn't it?_

* * *

Kurt eyes followed Blaine as he got up from his chair and stood in front of the club, he was confused, he didn't hear anything from Blaine about a big announcement, especially something as big as to reveal it to the whole glee club.

Was he leaving? Was he planning on going away from here? Is Blaine going back to Dalton for graduation? Is he even graduating?

No. It was much worse than that.

Kurt froze in his seat, watching the boy he loved, the boy who changed schools to be with him, the boy that he had planned to spend his entire life with, his soulmate, talk.

His eyes slowly sunk down to look at the floor as the the same four words played again and again in his head, like a CD player stuck on repeat. He shook his head; he wouldn't believe, he couldn't believe, what Blaine had just told not only him, but the entire glee club, in the choir room, to everyone's surprise. He was still trying to process what was happening, his jaw still dropped and eyes wide, he turned to the empty chair in which Blaine had sat before he turned to his other friends in the room, all eyes eventually landed on him whilst he was still trying to process what Blaine just said.

* * *

_"Kurt- Kurt I need too.." Blaine mumbled as Kurt kissed along his jaw, it was the night after auditions and Blaine and Kurt had both done well. Kurt shushed him as he kissed down the other boy's neck, whispering against the boy's neck, making Blaine shiver._

_"Shhh babe, don't worry.. I know you changed the song choices but I don't mind" He slid his fingers under the hem of the boy's shirt and ran his fingertips up the muscle of the boy's stomach, his fingers running along the other boy's chest._

_"No Kurt- it's not that it's-" Blaine was cut short as a moan escaped his lips as he felt Kurt's soft lips kissing down his chest, his tongue flick over his nipple._

_Kurt grinned, licking again and watching the boy fall apart underneath him. He and Blaine were going to spend the rest of their lives together, happily in love in New York._

_"I love you Blaine" Kurt smiled up at the boy, his hands pulling the other boy's trousers down. "I can't wait to spend the next few years of our lives together in New York."_

_Blaine nodded. "it's going to be great, Kurt."_


End file.
